Growing up
by Corrinn
Summary: Skuld learns a lesson. One shot.


Belldandy paced to the door for the third time that evening. Keiichi should have been home an hour ago. Why would he be late on this really special evening? Today they had been together for four years. She sighed and sat back down by her sisters.

"I'm really sorry, you two don't have to wait here any longer."

Urd and Skuld were heading to a hot springs for the weekend so Keiichi and Belldandy could spend their four year anniversary alone together. Urd waved her hand in the air.

"No, no we said we'd wait and so we shall."

"Yeah, Big Sis, it's not like Keiichi could have gotten into any _real_ trouble."

The older sisters looked at her. Skuld had been so mature lately, accepting Keiichi's relationship with Belldandy. It had been nearly a year since she had threatened and tried to kill him. Her comment, though, made the other two suspicious.

"What do you mean _real_ trouble?"

"Well, ha ha, you know, I..." One look at Belldandy's distraught face and Skuld confessed all.

"I told him that if he didn't get you the best gift ever you would be really upset. I told him that Dusky's downtown has the best stuff." Skuld started bawling. "I don't want him to be hurt."

"That is the worst neighborhood you could have ever sent him to!" Urd bellowed at her. "How dare you! You little brat!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Skuld leaped to her feet. "Big Sis, I will bring him home to you. He'll be fine. You'll see. Just stay here and leave it up to me." She bolted out the door before the other two could stop her.

Belldandy sat in stunned silence. Would Skuld never grow up? Tears slipped silently down her cheeks.

"Well, Belldandy, are we gonna let her go by herself?"

"We will give her one hour. Then we'll join the search. She has one hour to redeem herself."

Skuld cried and ran all the way downtown. "I'm so sorry, Big Sis. I'm so sorry Keiichi. I don't like when you guys treat me like a kid, but when I do something like this, I really am acting like one. I promise, Keiichi, that I won't be mean to you anymore. Just please be okay!"

She was a block away from Dusky's when she heard shuffling and grunting in the alley. She could hear Keiichi's voice yelling in the darkness.

"Hey look, guys, I don't have anything you want. I told you several times already. Aaaahhhh! Ow, ow, ow... guys I don't, ow, have anything."

Skuld was getting scared. Keiichi's voice was getting weaker. She took a deep breath and, preparing the levitation spell that Belldandy taught her, ran into the alley.

"Hey you! Stop right there."

The muggers froze and spun. When they noticed it was a small girl, they laughed and moved toward her. She cast the spell before they could reach her, knocking them back several feet. She then leaped over to Keiichi and cast the spell again. The men were knocked back again. Keiichi moaned on the ground beside her. "No, Skuld, run away. I don't want you to get hurt. Please."

"Don't you worry, Keiichi. I'll protect you."

The words had barely left her lips when the egg on her necklace started fluttering. Skuld gasped. Her angel! The men were up and moving toward her yet again. She cast the spell a third time. The egg cracked and a beautiful little angel appeared. Skuld was elated. Noble Scarlet was back!

"I need you to try and help Keiichi while I take care of these guys."

Noble Scarlet nodded and flew to Keiichi. Skuld took a deep breath, gathered all of her strength, and cast the spell one final time. The men were launched out of the alley and into the middle of the street. Curious passersby stopped to stare at them. Thinking that they'd prefer not to go to jail, the muggers brushed themselves off and ran away.

Skuld spun and dropped next to Keiichi. Noble Scarlet had her hand on his cheek. She looked up at Skuld with a sad look on her face. Skuld shook her head and started crying.

"No, Keiichi, no. Please don't go. I'll get you back to Big Sis. She'll fix you up."

She summoned what little strength she had left and cast the spell to fly. Skuld held Keiichi tight as she flew them home. When she arrived, she was met by both of her older sisters at the door. Urd grabbed a hold of Keiichi and laid him in the living room. Belldandy followed after, nearly panicking at Keiichi's unmoving body. Skuld stayed on the front porch, holding Noble Scarlet and sobbing.

She woke up to the sound of a man's voice and a soft touch on her shoulder. Keiichi's goofy, smiling face was bent over her. She bolted upright. Noble Scarlet fluttered and landed on her shoulder.

"You, you're fine! Oh my, oh my. I, I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I promise I'll never do-"

Keiichi gave her a hug. "It's okay. Belldandy and Urd fixed me up. All I have are some bruised ribs. If it wasn't for you, though, I would never have made it out of there alive. Thank you so much." Noble Scarlet stood up. "Yes, and thanks to you too, Noble Scarlet."

Both girls blushed and Skuld returned the hug. After what had happened she would never try to come between Keiichi and Belldandy ever again. "Oh yeah, Keiichi, where you able to get a gift for Big Sis?"

Keiichi smiled. "Yep, and she's wearing it right now. Come on out here Belldandy."

Skuld knew in an instant what Keiichi had done. Belldandy's face glowed. She held up her left hand. Skuld looked from one to the other, grinned, and gave Keiichi a hug again. "You're so lucky to have such a wonderful person like Big Sis. I hope you treat her right. And Big Sis, Keiichi is a nice guy. I'm glad you've never let him go."

Belldandy gave Skuld a huge hug. "I'm glad you think so. I plan to keep him around for a long time. And it looks like you grown up enough for Noble Scarlet to return. How very nice to see you again Noble Scarlet." The little angel blushed and bowed.

Knowing that Keiichi was going to be fine, Skuld hopped up off the porch. "I'm heading over to see Sentaro. We might go to a movie and then maybe to dinner. I'll be back later." She waved happily to them and skipped down the road.


End file.
